percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Triumph Over Clarrise
I woke up , groaned , and flipped over. The sunlight was too bright. My few cabin mates were standing over me. I looked up at them. "Whatcha want?" Lou Ellen said , "I just thought you'd want to meet you're cabin mates." "Fine." I sat up and yawned. "Ooo-kaaay. This is Megan , Joshua , Carson , and Kayla." "Hi Megan , hi Joshua can I call you Josh?" He just looked at me. "Ooo-kaaay , yo Carson , peace out Kayla." "G' morning" , said Kayla. Silence. "Gee , friendly kids , aren't y'all." No answer. "Ok , good morning , I gotta go now." I dressed in my spare ripped up bellbottom jeans , my spare tee shirt , and combat boots. I'd been wearing a camouflage jacket last night , so I tossed that on too. Then I left that old cabin. I marched straight to the arena and grabbed a sword. I walked up to Clarisse and said , "Come on , Clarisse , I beat you once , I can beat you again!" "Not this time punk , oh , and guess what? I am going to whack you so hard that your great great great great grandparents will be dizzy!" With that , she charged. I blocked the blow and leaped to the side. Now I could put all my karate classes to good use. I leaped into the air and came down with my boots on her helmet, knocking her over. Then , as she fell , I pushed off and landed about five feet from her. I then ran over to where she was stunned on the ground and stuck my sword through a piece of her shirt by her waist , careful not to hurt her. Then I grabbed one of the many knifes that she wore on her belt and pinned down her arm , then her other arm , then her legs. I grabbed the last knife and twisted her sword out of her hand , using a maneuver I'd seen the Hermes guys using. I grabbed the sword she had dropped and at lightning speed , its point was at her throat. By now a crowd had gathered in the arena. They just sat there in astonishment. I lowered the sword and pulled all the knifes out of her shirt and pants. she was screaming , "You punk , you cheater , you slime-ball!" I just grinned and walked away. Kyle ran up to me. "I saw the whole thing! That was awesome!" "It was awful." "Was not." "Was too." "Was not." "Was too." "Was not" "Ok , I admit it was a little good." He grinned. I started walking. He did too. We walked along in silence. Once we got to the Hecate cabin , a conch shell blew. Just in time , the Hecate cabin lined up and headed to breakfast. I had orange juice , eggs , bacon , and a delicious biscuit smothered in strawberry jelly. I offered my mom the crunchiest piece of bacon and a little orange juice. Everyone glared at me like, 'TRAITOR!'. I stared them down one by one. The other Hecate campers were too scared to offer food to mom. They mostly offered things to Zeus or Hera. I was pure shocked. They were such 'fraidy cats. I huffed angrily and dug in. I saw Kyle push in some plump grapes he had and say , "For Hecate." He looked at me , smiling. I grinned back. Clarisse raised her hand like she was going to smack him , but I stood up and looked in her direction. She gulped , then recollected herself and muttered to Kyle , "Next time , punk", and walked off. Another victory for mom! For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean